Thundara
by Master Aqua
Summary: Lorsque les dieux commettent une erreur, l'Homme souffre. Une jeune personne va en connaître les faits et s'en trouvera changée. Que lui réserve le destin, ou les dieux ?
1. Chapter 1

Hello !

Je publie seulement pour la deuxième fois sur ce site. La première fois étant un one shot (d'ailleurs, merci aux lecteurs qui m'ont laissé un commentaire !).

J'ai déjà publié le début de cette fic sur un autre site, mais je voudrais savoir d'autres avis concernant mon histoire.

J'ai eu le déclic de l'inventer, juste en regardant les infos sur le Net, tout bêtement. Pour préciser, je ne compte pas faire de yaoi, désolée pour les fans, mais j'avais envie de caser nos beaux et magnifiques personnages masculins avec des filles (et vice versa).

Mon prologue est assez court et spécial, il ne raconte pas tout de suite la vie sur Kingdom Hearts.

Et bien sûr, (sauf certain sortant de mon imagination) les personnages et l'univers de KH appartiennent à **Square Enix. **

Bonne lecture !

Prologue.

Lors du commencement, lorsque la lumière et les ténèbres se rencontrèrent, le temps se figea et de leur union naquirent sept êtres puissants. Ramuh, puissant Dieu de la foudre Ifrit, le Djinn du feu Shiva, la Reine des Glaces Valefore, la rafale de vent Léviathan, le gardien des mers Bahamut, le dragon sacré et enfin, Odin, le seigneur invaincu.

Ces sept divinités établissaient l'équilibre sur la Terre. Quand la chaleur de la Terre devenait désagréable, Ramuh soulageait les humains en ordonnant aux orages de tomber. Pour survivre du froid et de la faim, Ifrit fit cadeau du feu aux habitants du monde. Pour rafraîchir et installer l'hiver qui donnait le sourire aux enfants, Shiva déversait sa poussière de diamants. De ses brises fraîches, Valefore rétablissait la chaleur. L'eau, l'élément le plus important à la vie, Léviathan. Protégeant la Terre, Bahamut surveillait toutes activités. Ayant créé la Terre, le seigneur Odin régnait.

Toutes les semaines, les dieux se réunissaient pour le bilan de chaque monde. Evidemment, nous allons nous intéresser à un jour en particulier ! Il arrive que, parfois, les dieux fassent une erreur, et en général, ils ne s'en inquiètent pas.

La réunion commença mais un dieu manquait à l'appel Ramuh.

« Cela est étrange. D'habitude, il est à l'heure, commenta Valefore.

-Sans doute a-t-il eu un empêchement ? proposa Ifrit.

-Impossible, quand nous nous réunissons, les intempéries et le reste sont stoppés, informa Odin.

-Une altercation avec un humain ? lança Shiva.

-Peut-être, cela arrive qu'un élément dérive sur la race humaine, ajouta Léviathan ».

Ils attendirent donc que le Dieu de la foudre daigne arriver. Après un petit moment, un nuage se forma et la divinité convoitée apparut. Il prit la parole, allant droit au but.

« J'ai lancé un orage sur un humain d'une quinzaine d'années. Il est encore vivant.

-A-t-il acquis des pouvoirs ? demanda Bahamut.

-Oui, deux avantages et deux inconvénients, répondit Ramuh.

-Bien, nous ne pouvons pas le laisser avec des affinités sur le pouvoir de la foudre. Nous devrions vérifier son destin, voir si un autre destin d'un humain puisse aider à stopper cette affinité. Nous essayerons de les faire rencontrer, conclut le seigneur Odin ».

Ils leur durent patienter deux ans pour trouver cette personne. Le temps s'écoulait différemment dans le royaume des dieux, deux ans passaient tellement vite pour eux, qu'ils ne les virent pas passer.

_La chance, j'ai toujours pensé que cela différenciait du vécu des personnes. Si une personne vivait plusieurs malheurs dans sa vie, c'est sûr, je n'appelle pas cela de la chance, mais il possède une autre forme de chance. Une autre bonne étoile si vous voulez. Il pourrait très bien tomber sur un gros billet d'argent ou gagner souvent aux jeux, éviter une catastrophe. Ou si une personne se trouve en bonne santé, n'a pas de problèmes, et bien j'appelle cela de la chance, mais n'aura que cette forme là de chance. Il pourrait très bien se retrouver dans une situation quelque peu fâcheuse. En bref, quand j'y réfléchis, nous avons tous une certaine forme de chance. Enfin, j'ai souvent de drôles d'idées, je crois. Mais c'est par là que mon histoire a commencé, une histoire de chance/malchance, et qui sait ce que nous réserve le destin ? Qui sait ce qu'il me réserve ?_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre I**

_Aussi loin que je puisse me souvenir, quand j'étais plus jeune, je me disais toujours que quand un être naissait, certains facteurs étaient prédestinés. L'intelligence et le jour de sa mort. Plusieurs futurs seraient possibles en fonction des choix de cette personne. Le destin est imprévisible, nous le savons tous, néanmoins, il peut nous faire de belles et mauvaises surprises. Quoi que nous fassions, nous ne pouvons le changer, et pourtant j'aurais tellement aimé le faire… ._

A six heures trente du matin le soleil commença à se lever timidement, perçant les quelques nuages qui, têtus, restaient en bas de l'horizon. Les fleurs, les feuilles et l'herbe sujets à la rosée scintillaient d'une faible lumière, s'éveillant petit à petit du sommeil.

Le monde commençait à s'activer, ou devrais-je plutôt mieux situer l'endroit, l'île du Destin. Cette petite île agréable et chaleureuse se séparait en deux parties.

La principale était bien sûr la ville, la plus occupée par la population. Ensuite venait la plage, les habitants s'y rendaient avec une petite embarcation en bois et s'amusaient ou se reposaient. Beaucoup de jeunes y allaient pour passer du temps entre amis, loin de leur école. Cette petite partie de l'île ne possédait plus aucun secret pour un trio d'amis que la plupart des habitants connaissaient.

Sora, Riku et Kairi. Trois jeunes sympathiques, enfin, peut-être moins Riku. De nature calme et réfléchie il ne montre pas ses sentiments, tout le contraire de son ami/rival Sora. Toujours là pour ses amis, enjoué, souriant et secrètement amoureux de Kairi. Enfin, ce n'est pas si secret que cela en fait… . Kairi est une jeune fille calme et douce, elle aide souvent ses amis quand elle en a l'occasion et est toujours au courant des ragots la première.

…

Riku pulvérisa son réveil quand celui-ci se mit à sonner. Chose qu'il aurait pu épargner car il se réveillait toujours avant son réveil. Enfin, ce qu'il l'énervait ? Tout simplement parce qu'il repassait son année d'école. Il avait raté sa dernière année en raison de causes médicales. Soit, il n'y pouvait rien, mais cela le fâchait. Il se retrouvait donc dans la même classe que Sora et Kairi. Quand l'argenté arriva devant l'école, plusieurs élèves y étaient déjà présent. Riku reconnut immédiatement Axel, un de ses camarades de classe de l'année passée. Lui aussi recommençait son année, mais pas pour les mêmes raisons. Axel ne travaillait pas beaucoup… .

« Salut tête de poulpe !

-Heureux de te revoir aussi tête de crevette.

-Eh ! Mes cheveux sont roux, pas roses !

-Salut les gars ! interrompit une voix féminine.

-Ah Kairi ! Comment tu vas ?

-Super ! Vous avez appris la rumeur ? demanda la jeune fille rousse.

-Ca y est ? T'es déjà repartie dans les ragots ? soupira Axel.

-Il paraît qu'une nouvelle élève sera dans notre classe !

-Une ? demanda Axel les yeux tout à coup brillants ».

Le choc fut plus brutal qu'elle ne le pensait, pourtant Axel manqua de tomber. Elle positionna ses poings sur chaque hanche et regarda d'un œil mauvais le rouquin. A peine la rentrée débutait qu'il recommençait déjà à penser aux filles.

« Un peu de sérieux enfin, Axel !

-Bonjour Onyx ! lança joyeusement Kairi.

-Hello Kairi ! Alors, cette nouvelle, tu l'as déjà vue ?

-Non, pas encore. Mais elle est italienne, informa Kairi ».

Sora arriva en courant, en avance de dix minutes. Il s'arrêta devant son groupe d'amis, prenant appui sur ses genoux un instant, puis se redressa.

« Pourquoi tu cours comme un déluré ? demanda Riku.

-J'étais pas en retard ?

-Non, tu as dix minutes d'avance, déclara Kairi.

-Argh, maman, tu me le paieras ! s'exclama Sora.

-Bon, je vais voir dans quelle classe nous sommes, dit Kairi. Enfin, si on est dans la même classe ! ».

Sora la regarda partir lui jetant un regard doux. Qu'est-ce qu'elle était jolie dans son uniforme scolaire. La jupe était de couleur bleue et des motifs à carreaux blancs décoraient celle-ci. La chemise, simple et blanche était néanmoins décorée d'une jolie cravate bleue, semblable à la jupe. Les garçons portaient le même style, mais avec un pantalon évidemment. Voyant ses yeux de merlan frits, Riku demanda à Sora.

« Alors, tu lui as dit ?

-Euh… quoi donc ?

-Ben tes sentiments 'spèce d'abruti !

-Eh ! Abruti toi-même, râla Sora.

-Change pas de sujet ! s'exclama Axel.

-Ben… non, avoua enfin Sora.

-Si tu continues, un autre gars va te la piquer, averti Riku.

-Peut-être même une fille ! rigola Axel.

-Hum… . T'as facile toi ! Toutes les filles sont folles de toi, t'as la cote tu sais ! renchérit Sora à l'adresse de son rival.

-Aha, je sais ! taquina Riku.

-Grr, tu verras ! Il y aura une nouvelle élève cette année et tu tomberas fou amoureux d'elle mais elle jouera avec tes pieds ! cria Sora, énervé ».

Toutes les personnes présentes se retournèrent, faisant de gros yeux. Quoi de plus normal ? Un gars qui hurle dès la rentrée, ça fait peur… . Kairi revint, accompagnée d'une jolie blonde nommée Naminé. Elle ressemblait fort à Kairi mais ce n'était pourtant pas sa soeur, juste sa cousine.

« Nous sommes tous dans la même classe ! annonça joyeusement Kairi.

-Cool ! Et comme Riku et moi sommes vos aînés, vous devez vous prosterner ! lâcha Axel.

-Dans tes rêves ! lança Sora.

-Je me demande comment sera la nouvelle ! dit Axel en se dandinant.

-Ah parce qu'il y a une nouvelle ? interrogea Sora.

-Tu ne savais pas, Sora ? demande Kairi.

-Non… répondit le jeune adolescent à la chevelure hirsute en regardant bizarrement Riku ».

La sonnerie retentit arrachant quelques soupirs aux élèves. C'est, certains en sautillant (vous voyez certainement de qui je parle !) et d'autres en traînant les pieds qu'ils rejoignirent tous leurs classes respectives. Tous s'assirent, et attendirent que leur titulaire daigne arriver. Les deux garçons du trio se trouvaient à la dernière rangée, comme par hasard ! Il y avait encore un banc de libre à côté de Riku et un autre à côté de Sora. Quelle fut leur surprise et leur déception (pas à tout le monde) quand ils virent que leur titulaire n'était autre que… Zexion ! Le professeur de littérature. Ils auraient préféré Marluxia qui donnait cours de géographie mais semblaient tout de même heureux de ne pas être tombé sur Vexen, le prof de sciences.

« Bonjour professeur Zexion, salua la classe.

-Bonjour. Avant de commencer, nous allons accueillir une nouvelle élève. Tu peux venir, informa Zexion en s'adressant à la personne concernée ».

Les premières choses qui frappèrent les élèves c'étaient les yeux et les cheveux de la nouvelle. Et puis aussi, elle ne portait pas l'uniforme de l'école. Elle possédait des cheveux bruns bouclés et arborait des yeux verts perçants, cela lui donnait un air un peu… sauvage. Elle portait un minishort beige et un T-shirt moulant blanc.

« Bonjour ! Je suis Tsunami et je viens de rentrer d'Italie. J'ai pas encore le euh… les habits mais bientôt ! se présenta t'elle en souriant et avec un fort accent italien.

-Merci Tsunami. Tu peux t'installer au fond, soit à côté de Riku ou Sora, déclara le professeur sans pour autant donner un visage aux noms ».

C'était une coutume dans cette classe. Chaque année, les deux garçons se mettaient au fond et, quand un nouvel élève débarquait, le titulaire (qu'importe qu'il soit) faisait un genre de test. Il disait les noms, mais ne dévoilait pas qui était qui.

La nouvelle élève se dirigea vers le fond de la classe puis s'arrêta devant les deux garçons. Toute la classe retenait son souffle (sauf Riku, il s'en fichait). En général les nouveaux ne s'installaient jamais à côté de l'argenté, ayant un peu peur de lui. Allait t'elle choisir la mine rayonnante de Sora ? Tsunami dévisagea d'abord Sora qui lui souriait et ensuite Riku qui la regardait de son habituel regard distant. Seulement, cela ne se passait pas comme cela dans la tête de Riku. Il était d'abord un peu impressionné par les yeux de la jeune italienne et surtout les paroles de Sora revenaient à son esprit. Pas que cela l'effrayait au plus haut point mais cela lui semblait étrange.

Finalement Tsunami se plaça à côté de Riku. Les élèves lâchèrent un soupir d'étonnement. L'argenté regarda l'italienne s'installer et après mures réflexions se disait que cette nouvelle élève était assez jolie.

A peine s'était-elle installé que Sora jeta un regard bizarre à son aîné l'air de dire « c'est elle ! ». Riku lui répondit d'un regard féroce. Quelqu'un frappa à la porte, ce qui coupa court aux échanges visuels combatifs des deux amis. Un blond arriva, un peu essoufflé et en retard.

« Excusez-moi de mon retard !

-Ca ira pour cette fois Roxas, même si arriver en retard le jour de la rentrée n'est pas l'idéal.

-Merci ».

Le nouvel arrivant n'avait donc plus guère le choix et se plaça à côté de Sora.

« Je vous préviens tous les deux. Comme la miss a choisi une place quelque peu… inhabituelle pour une nouvelle élève, si je vous entends parler de trop, je vous change illico de place.

-Très bien monsieur, répondirent ensemble Roxas et Sora ».

Pourquoi donc cet avertissement ? Tout simplement parce que Sora et Roxas étaient cousins !

« Soit, comme chaque année l'annonce du cours doit être faite mais comme c'est tous les ans la même chose, cela donne : bla bla bla. Je voudrais que vous soyez gentil avec Tsunami et que vous l'aidiez à perfectionner son japonais. Et aussi comme chaque année, il faudrait deux délégués ! Nous savons d'ors et déjà qu'Onyx sera élue. Qui tente sa chance ?

-Moi je veux bien ! se proposa Axel.

-Tiens, que c'est rare ! Eh bien, personne ne voit d'objections ? ».

Personne ne leva la main, content qu'une personne aussi enjouée qu'Axel prenne parti. Les deux heures de cours passèrent vite, étant donné que le prof ne posa que des questions du genre : vous êtes partis en vacances ? Vous avez lu des livres au moins ? Ce n'est pas passé trop vite ?

La récré se passa dans la classe (le premier jour cela se passait toujours comme cela). Onyx se déplaça jusque Tsunami qui s'était assise sur son banc, les pieds appuyés sur celui de Riku.

« Salut ! Je suis Onyx ! Le glaçon qui se trouve juste à côté de toi, c'est Riku. Et son ami qui lui jette des regards de défis, c'est Sora. Si tu as besoin d'aide, n'hésite pas ! termina Onyx avec un beau sourire.

-Merci !

-D'ailleurs, Tsunami, ton prénom est japonais non ? demanda Sora.

-Oui, mon papa est japonais, répondit la concernée.

-Han ! Quel bel accent ! Ca te rend trop mignonne ! s'enthousiasma Sora, puis continua en arquant les sourcils. Hein Riku ?

-La ferme Sora, grogna l'aîné.

-Au fait, pourquoi t'as choisi d'aller à côté de ce glacier ? interrogea le brun.

-Hmm… je ne sais pas vraiment.

-C'est sans doute parce qu'il est beau ! s'exclama Onyx.

-Oui, y a un peu de ça, sourit l'italienne ».

Le concerné, décidément énervé par le comportement de la nouvelle (faut dire que mettre ses pieds sur le banc du voisin…) retira d'un geste assez brusque les pieds de Tsunami. Ils se levèrent tous les deux ensembles et se défièrent du regard.

« Oh oh ! Ca promet ! dit Sora, joyeusement.

-On dirait que des éclairs sortent de leurs yeux. Tu sais là, comme dans les mangas, commenta Roxas.

-Une histoire d'amour commence toujours par une dispute ! s'enflamma Onyx.

-Oh noon… .

-Je suis déjà toute émoustillée de savoir la suite de l'histoire. Parce qu'au fond, Riku a droit aussi à l'amour d'une jolie jeune femme au cœur tendre, lui faisant des tas de petites douceurs, aux deux sens du termes ! Aaah, quel magnifique destin il vous attend ! Quand vous vous rendrez compte des sentiments passionnés que vous échangerez de part des baisers amoureux. Aaah, que c'est beau l'amour !

-… ».

Tous s'étaient légèrement reculés et même rapprochés, ayant toujours un peu peur des discours enflammés d'Onyx. Enfin, du moins cela était nouveau pour Tsunami.

« Oh ! Regardez ! Vous vous êtes rapprochés ! Cela montre que vous vous attirez et que… continua la déléguée.

-Ca suffit Onyx ! s'exclama Riku en lui mettant une main sur la bouche.

-Merci mec ! soupira Sora.

-Eh bien, y a de l'ambiance ! rigola Kairi qui avait écouté le discours d'Onyx.

-D'ailleurs Sora ! Pourquoi n'as-tu déjà pas embr… hm ! ».

Sora l'avait stoppée à temps. Il réussirait à avouer son faible pour la jeune demoiselle rousse sans l'aide de personne. Tsunami changea de sujet et prit donc la parole.

« Au fait… on a quoi comme, euh…

-Professeur ?

-Cours ? proposa Sora.

-Oui ! Comme cours après ?

-Education physique ! ».

Tous les élèves de la classe, n'ayant pas encore reçu leurs habits de gym s'en allèrent donc dehors où le prof les attendait déjà. Ce professeur n'enseignait que depuis l'année passée et les élèves l'appréciaient énormément.

« Bonjour professeur Terra !

-Bonjour ! Pour gagner du temps, je vous ai fait une feuille sur le règlement du cours de gymnastique. Je commanderais vos habits pour le cours prochain ! ».

S'avançant vers les élèves, il repéra une tête inconnue et tous les autres reculèrent d'un coup. Tsunami se sentit un peu… stressée et seule. Terra lui lança un : « Bienvenue chère petite ! » en lui donnant une tape sur l'épaule. Tsunami tomba sur ses genoux sous le choc. Les autres pouffèrent.

« Pas bien solide… . Bon, match de basket pour qui ? ».

La plupart des garçons levèrent la main ainsi que Naminé, Kairi, deux autres filles et Tsunami.

« Le reste au badminton !

-Mais monsieur ! On a pas nos habits !

-J'évalue votre endurance, les habits n'ont pas d'importance ».

Pour une fois, Sora et Riku se mirent ensembles. Il y avait également Roxas, Axel et deux autres garçons qui n'arrivaient pas à se décider.

« On pourrait faire filles contre garçons, mais y a des canons de l'autre côté ! Alors ?

-Allons aider les filles ! ».

Sora, Roxas et Axel les regardèrent d'un œil mauvais. Naminé prit la balle de basket et prit la parole.

« On ne vous fera pas de cadeaux !

-Vous allez perdre ! lança Riku.

-C'est à voir ! renchérit Kairi ».

Riku et Kairi se placèrent au milieu et Naminé lança la balle. Riku frappa le ballon de toutes ses forces et un garçon du clan adverse s'empara du ballon. Tsunami s'étant mis à un point stratégique se fit appeler mais par un surnom qu'elle ne connaissait pas encore.

« Nami ! Attrape ! ».

SBAF ! Elle se reçut la balle en pleine tête. Légèrement sonnée, elle reprit bien vite ses esprits et ne manqua pas de crier après son coéquipier.

« Eh ! Préviens par mon prénom ! ».

Bref, elle se mit à courir en direction de Sora qui était somme toute, bien avancé près du panier et elle réussit à rafler la balle.

« Kairi ! ».

La concernée réceptionna le ballon et le mis dans le panier. Le match continua pendant dix minutes et les scores étant les mêmes pour chaque équipe, le professeur annonça.

« Pour vous départager, faites des tirs au panier, tout simplement ».

Le dernier lancé de Sora atteignit le panier et les heureux gagnants furent son équipe. Ayant une idée qui traversa son esprit, Sora se dirigea vers Tsunami.

« Nami-chan ! J'ai un plan du tonnerre !

-Oui ?

-Et j'aimerais que tu m'aides. Mais, aimes-tu les paris ? demanda Sora, les yeux plein de malice.

-J'adore ça ! Je t'écoute.

-Alors tout à l'heure, tu vas… ».

Kairi regarda Sora et sa nouvelle amie. Ils avaient l'air de discuter d'une chose passionnante car leurs yeux brillaient d'un bel éclat. Soit, aujourd'hui, comme à chaque rentrée, le trio inséparable allait sur l'autre partie de l'île et mangeaient une glace à l'eau de mer. Si jamais à la fin de cette journée, Sora ne faisait rien, Kairi prendrait les devants ! Elle en avait marre d'attendre que le brun ce décide à lui avouer sa flamme. Le concerné serra la main de la nouvelle et lui sourit jusqu'au dents.

« Si tu y arrives, je te paie… une glace !

-Ok ! ».

Le trio se réunit près de l'entrée de l'école, étant donné que les cours se terminaient à midi aujourd'hui. Sora fit un signe discret à Tsunami qui lui sourit, prête à gagner son pari. Ca avait l'air d'un petit plan innocent de la part de Sora, mais dans la tête du jeune brun, cela se déroulait bien autrement… . Après être arrivée à la hauteur du groupe d'amis, Tsunami rejoignit ses deux mains le long de son corps en prenant un air désolé. Elle tapota le bras de Riku et lui dit.

« Pardon pour avant. C'était pas… joli. Euh non… poli, hum… ».

Le jeune homme la regarda un peu bizarrement l'air de dire « qu'est ce qui lui prend ? ». Et puis, contre toute attente, la jeune italienne l'embrassa sur la joue. D'abord immobile comme un piquet, l'argenté fronça les sourcils.

« C'était quoi ça ?

-Ah ! Au fait ! commença Sora. Aujourd'hui je te paie une glace Nami-chan ! Un petit cadeau de bienvenue !

-Merci ! s'exclama l'italienne avec un sourire carnassier.

-Chouette, une compagnie féminine ! s'enthousiasma Kairi.

-T'es pas amie avec la fille blonde ? demanda Tsunami.

-Si si ! Mais c'est ma cousine, alors je la vois souvent !

-Pourquoi tu t'es installée au Japon ? interrogea Sora.

-Mamma a trouvé du travail ici ! ».

Ils se mirent en marche et discutèrent de tout et de rien. Tsunami ne parla pas beaucoup, préférant écouter. Sora et Kairi étaient en tête de course et la bouclée remarqua bien vite les regards de Sora envers la jeune rousse. Prenant son petit bloc de feuille dans sa poche et un crayon, elle nota rapidement une question. Elle donna un coup de coude à Riku et lui montra le mot. Il le lut avec difficulté, il fallait avouer que la jeune italienne n'avait pas une très belle écriture… . Après avoir compris, il acquiesça en se demandant ce qu'elle allait faire. Elle se rapprocha doucement des deux concernés, prit leur main et les joignit avec beaucoup de vitesse. Kairi et Sora se regardèrent, s'interrogeant du regard, jetèrent un œil derrière eux. Riku paraissait comme d'habitude, distant et peu avenant, mais bon c'était lui et la jeune fille d'à côté avait joint ses mains derrière son dos et regardait les alentours, l'air de rien. C'est cet air de rien, qui mit la puce à l'oreille à Kairi. Soit, d'abord la glace puis ensuite elle poserait la question qui lui trottait en tête. Arrivés devant le glacier, ils demandèrent tous une glace à l'eau de mer. Cette fameuse glace sucrée/salée que le trio affectionnait grandement. Kairi avait dû insister pour que sa nouvelle amie en prenne une, il fallait dire que le nom ne donnait pas très envie… .

« Au fait Nami, comment tu as fait pour aller si vite tout à l'heure ? demanda Kairi, un peu en retrait des garçons.

-Secret ! Bon, je rentre, je veux pas déranger ».

Et sans laisser le temps à Kairi de répondre, elle s'en alla. La rouquine resta immobile.

« Je vais te laisser seul, SEUL, avec Kairi, déclara Riku.

-Pourquoi tu as répété « seul » deux fois de suite ? interrogea le brun puis protesta. Et puis, on reste ensemble le temps de manger la glace !

-Je l'ai finie. A plus tard ! Et tâche de revenir à la maison après ton premier baiser ».

Il laissa un Sora décontenancé et un peu rouge. Il entendit les pas de son « amie » et elle grimpa sur le tronc d'arbre à paopu.

« Tiens, Riku n'est plus là ?

-Il a fini sa glace, répondit Sora du tac au tac.

-Rapide ! ».

Pour une fois, Sora se sentit plus confiant grâce à son ami et rassembla son courage à deux mains. Pour son premier baiser, le jeune homme aurait beaucoup aimé qu'il se passât au crépuscule, mais la lumière lui convenait si bien alors. Il appela la rouquine qui tourna la tête et déposa son index en dessous du menton de sa bien aimée pour la rapprocher. Kairi ferma les yeux et attendit que le brun déposât ses lèvres sur les siennes.

…

Sora sonna à la maison de son meilleur ami qui vint ouvrir après quelques minutes. Riku considéra son ami d'enfance un instant et après quelques secondes d'observation, déclara.

« A en juger par ta frimousse, tu as enfin fait le premier pas ».


End file.
